


On the Phone

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Dribbles [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Quickie Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: “Rose!” the Doctor hissed under his breath as Owen in the Cardiff office grabbed his notes. “I’m on the phone.”





	On the Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dwsmutfest on tumblr and their quickie prompt: on the phone.

“Rose!” the Doctor hissed under his breath as Owen in the Cardiff office grabbed his notes. “I’m on the phone.” _As if that wasn’t obvious when she was sitting next to him!_

Rose grinned wickedly as she continued stroking him through his trousers. Then she eased down his zipper and lowered his pants over his erection.

“Can you keep quiet?”

He nodded, mouth suddenly dry, as she lowered hers.


End file.
